RWBYS
by Gordon1Freeman3
Summary: Just the normal "Add character to team RWBY fic". Only, with a bit of a twist I haven't seen anyone else do. I know the summary isn't the best, but if you've seen the summary for one of these, you've seen them all. It will follow the plot just with a few changes, and my OC, who may or may not change how team RWBY interacts with each other. And it WILL have sex. YangxOCxBlake


"How did I get here again?"

Hi, my name is Shinji Matsuoda, and I'm currently in the Vale City Police Department. Why am I here you ask? Well, that's kinda a long story... Hehe...

"You got into another fight, Shinji!" Yelled my Uncle Raven. Man, he can be such a bummer sometimes. He's one of Vale's cops, one of the few that actually do anything at that. Then again, he did attend Beacon Academy, the MOST prestigious academy on Remnant.

"What can I say, my hero senses were tingling," I responded.

"Bullshit," Uncle Raven yelled again, "You just wanted to fight. You're no hero Shinji."

"Ah, uncle, you wound me so," I said with fake sadness, "Besides, what's wrong with getting into a fight?"

"You destroyed half a block with that damned semblance of yours."

"... Sorry?"

"That's it Shinji, you want to be a hero so bad, then you're gonna learn how to be one," My uncle said with a growing smirk. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't... He would.

"No, nononononono," I said, a little worried, "You wouldn't."

"I already did."

"Uncle, come on, you can't be serious!" I yelled.

"I pulled some strings with an old buddy of mine, Qrow," My uncle smiled wide. I on the other hand, cried, "You're going to Beacon. The bullhead leaves tomorrow, be packed by then."

-The next day-

"Why me?" I asked, crying. Oh well, no sense in being upset now. I'm on my way to Beacon...

.

.

.

.

.

WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?

I don't want to go to school! Oh hey, sexy blonde chick. I should go introduce myself.

"Well, hello beautiful," I started off, damn I'm good, "My name is Shi..."

"Yang, do you know this guy?" asked a short black haired girl with red highlights and a red riding hood getup. no seriously, she had the hood to! She was standing next to the blond, whom by the way, didn't look all that interested in what I had to say.

"Sorry Ruby, no idea who he is." And they're walking away... Red keeps looking back though... Is she looking at my sword? No you pervs, I mean the giant sword I have strapped to my back. It's a giant clever styled blade with two holes near the hilt of the blade and rounding off near the tip, one edge was sharp and the other dull. The blade was also glowing a very faint red, indicating that it was imbued with fire dust. This, my friends, was Bloody River. Now, most would think that do to its size, i'd have a hard time swinging the thing around, let alone carry it (I don't exactly look strong). However, I have no problems with that at all.

And now there's an air sick guy that just vomited on someone's shoes... Beacon academy everyone, these are the new students. Oh well, at least they're getting me.

You know what, screw this, I'm sure someone will wake me up when we land.

-In the auditorium, night-

So... no one woke me up... I was late for the big speech Ozpin gave to. Oh well, at least I can just get to sleep. I take one last look in the mirror at myself. My green hair was falling around my head, reaching my shoulders, a few bangs in front of my face, only long enough to slightly cover my violet eyes... Yes, my hair and eyes are natural. I am wearing a jade green tank top which shows of my lithe frame with light muscle definition and violet pajama pants. You can obviously tell what my favorite colors are.

I walk back into the auditorium and notice a few girls staring at me. Yeah, still got it. Deciding to ignore them, I walk back over to a familiar blonde. Okay, damn. She can rock just about anything, I'm sure. She's wearing an orange tank top with a flaming symbol on it and short shorts. I think I'm in love.

"Hello beautiful, I don't believe I got to introduce myself last time we met."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. didn't you call me beautiful last time?"

"Why deny the truth?"

"Smooth, Names Yang Xiao Long," Yang replied.

"Shinji Mastuoda."

And that's when the awkward silence started.

"So..." Yang said, "You just gonna stand there or what?"

I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. "To be honest, I never got this far with a girl before."

She giggled. Damn, for how sexy she is, that giggle was cute. "So, you're nothing more than a wanna-be playboy."

"P-playboy!? What!? NONONONO!" Okay, if there is one thing I'm not, it's a playboy. A flirt, yes. a pervert, yes. A playboy, NO.

Yang giggled again. Okay, if she does that one more time, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

"Okay Playboy, why don't we start over?"

I looked up with a thankful look.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best."

"Okay... now that that's out of the way, I'm Ruby Rose!" Red, er, Ruby exclaimed.

"Nice to meet ya Ruby," I said, looking at the shorter girl... come to think of it, she looks a little you... "Did you get moved up?"

"Y-yeah, I did." She blushes. Aww, so cute. Eh, to young. What? I'm a pervert, not a pedophile.

"Well good for you Red."

"See Ruby, you're already making more friends," Yang told Ruby, "Add in Jaune and that's two!"

"Yeah, then you count Weiss as a negative friend and I'm back down to one."

Ruby looked down in sadness. No, not on my watch.

"Hey, come on," I said, trying to cheer the little fifteen year old up. How do I know she's fifteen? I guessed, shut up. I'll confirm it later. "There's no such thing as negative friends. You simply made two friends and one enemy. I do it all the time."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked, looking slightly curious.

"You've heard about the high amounts of property damage lately ever sense that Roman guy has been hitting dust shops, right?"

"Yeah, that's how I got into Beacon," Ruby explained, "Well, minus the high amounts of property damage."

"Yeah, well, that's me..." And I hear laughing. Yeah, seems about right.

"You're the cause of all that property damage?" Yang asked, stifling her giggles, "I'm sorry Shinji, but you don't exactly look that strong."

"What about my sword?"I asked. Come on, that's a clear sign that I'm strong.

"I just thought it was made out of a light weight material," Ruby said, "Like my Crescent Rose."

"No, not at all," I answer, "It weighs a little under a ton."

Yeah, they still don't believe me. Whatever.

"Well, I'm gonna catch some shut eye," I said, "Don't want to be to tired for tomorrow." And I turned and walked away, but not before catching a glimps of something. No, it couldn't be... could it? Guess I'll find out tomorrow. For now, I'm just gonna sleep.

I lay down on my sleeping bag, my eyes closed, aaaand... arguing. I hear fucking arguing. Why do I hear arguing? It's okay, just ignore it Shinji, just ignore it. Everything will be better tomorrow.

-the next day... again-

So, I was woken up a little to early for my taste by some hyper red head dancing around a guy with black hair that had a single bang of magenta in it. I ignored them and decided to get ready. After getting dressed in my dark jade green jacket, purple shirt, silvery gray cargo pants and black shoes, nestling my green tinted goggles on my head, I grabbed Bloody River and headed for the cliffs. Could have sworn I saw someone similar to last night. Is it? No, I'm sure it's just my imagination.

Once at the cliffs Ozpin gave another speech which I zoned out on. Pretty sure I heard something about partners and eye contact. Oh whatever. Here comes the fun part, and... WEEEEEEE. I just love feeling the rush of wind when you're going fast. Granted I'm flying. And now I'm falling. But it's cool. I just gotta... that branch is coming a little to... ow.. ow again... ow a third time... and I'm on the ground. At least I'm alive. I stand up, dust myself off, and look around. I'm lost... damnit. Okay, random direction time... and, Ursa growl. That can't be good. Well, guess I know what direction I'm going in. I run off in the direction I heard the Ursa, and as soon as I see the large bear like Grimm, I snag my root on a root and trip. Ow. Okay, watch were I'm going, got it. I look up and see Yang... and someone else with her. She has long black hair and two golden cat like eyes. She wears a white sleeveless shirt under a black waistcoat, white shorts, black thigh length leggings, and black cuffed boots. On her left arm is a long black sleeve that stops just below her shoulder, on her right is the black ribbon of her weapon, Gambol Shroud, wrapped around her arm. On top of her head is a cute black bow, but trust me, she looks better without it. The entire time I'm looking at her, she's looking back at me with the same intensity. I can only think of one thing to say.

"Blake?"


End file.
